Down on your Spirits A Damaged Soul?
by NoSubjugation
Summary: Soul started his day just like any other until he gets a random phone call from his father. His father is trying to drag him back home to continue the family's music reputation. Soul doesn't have any say in the matter. Maka is devastated. She can't lose her weapon. She hasn't even told him how she feels! Maka comes up with a brilliant plan. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Down on your Spirits; A Damaged Soul?**

 **Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a cool morning at the Albarn/Eater residence. The smell of French toast slithered throughout the apartment. The alarm clock's screech filled Soul's room causing him to roll over and smash the noisy device.

"Shit… Guess I need to buy another one." Soul complained, irritated.

Just like every morning, a small knock sounds almost immediately after the rude alarm.

"Soul, get up. Breakfast is ready." Maka chimed.

Soul groaned, his body ached from the mission they completed the day before. He was quite pleased and slightly surprised that Blair was not shoving her breasts in his face.

'So far, so good. Maybe today will be a cool day.' Soul's thoughts danced.

Soul dressed himself and finished off his outfit with his new favorited black headband. He then joined his meister at the table. His plate was all set up for him. Golden, cinnamon swirls of goodness glistened in his sight. He noticed he was drooling; it has been years since he drooled over something other than souls.

"Thank you for this delicious meal." Soul bowed and began to take a bite.

Before the sticky goodness had reached his tongue the phone rang. Maka got up from the table and answered.

"Albarn/Eater residence, Maka speaking." Maka spoke in a professional tone as always.

"Yes, Soul Evans please, I believe you have mispronounced his last name." A deep stern voice answered.

"uh… yeah. One moment." Maka called for Soul to answer the mysterious caller. Soul relieved Maka and she ventured back to the table.

"Soul here." Soul answered in his usual bored tone.

"Soul? This is your father." The voice stated

Soul's face had a look of complete shock. 'God dammit. How the hell did he get this number?' Soul lowered his voice making sure Maka could not hear his conversation.

"What the hell are YOU calling me for?" Soul mumbled angrily into the phone.

"I'm calling because Wes is not here to do it. Apparently both of my Sons are incompetent when it comes to responsibility. Wes left the country." Soul's father stated in a powerful tone.

"I'm going to ignore your insults; What the fuck do you mean he left the country? And what does that have anything to do with me?" Soul grumbled irritated.

"Watch your tongue, Soul. He left without a word. I went through his room and the only thing I found that was any use to me was a folded piece of paper with your name, number, and address. Soul, you are to come home and take over Wes's duties until I can find him." Soul's father commanded.

Soul stood there in silence. He couldn't believe what his asshole of a father had just said to him. Soul was ready to chew him out but his father had cut him off.

"I'm sending the family limo to pick you up next Monday. Be ready." And with that the demanding tyrant hung up on him.

Soul slammed down the phone and made his way back to the kitchen where Maka was washing the last of the breakfast dishes. He sat down and stared at his now soggy breakfast; He had lost his appetite but he did not want Maka to think something was wrong. He shoved the French toast down his throat and washed his dishes.

"Who was that on the phone?" Maka asked as she walked to the bathroom to put up her hair in her famous pig tails.

"Just some guy from my past trying to get me to play music for people again." Soul answered. He technically wasn't lying.

Maka had no response. She knew her weapon would not want to talk about something from his past and she couldn't imagine him playing the piano in front of an audience again. Soul grabbed his leather jacket and his keys.

"I'm going to head out early. I'll meet you at school." Soul informed.

"Oh, alright! Are you sure you are alright?" Maka answered from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm cool. See ya." Soul answered as he slipped out of the door. If Maka wasn't so involved with staring at herself I the mirror she would have dogged him for more information, thankfully she didn't see his upset expression. Maka finished gussying up and was out the door and on her way to Shibusen.

Soul rode his motorcycle on the outskirts of Death City. He was so pissed, he hated his father. Ever since his mother passed, his father had become and angry tyrant and Wes was the only one there to help him out with keeping the Evans reputation well known with his music. Soul drove to the soothing grounds where Maka and him trained. He parked his bike and laid in the luscious grass; his mind began to wander.

"Who does he think he is?! It's been years since I've last spoke and that's what he has to say? Wes ditching the family is not my problem." Soul nearly shouted. He was so fucking pissed.

'I didn't even mention it to Maka…' Soul thought.

As he juggled the stressful thoughts he became absolutely furious. Soul shot up and stomped over to one of the many surrounding trees. Soul transformed his arm into his famous scythe blade and slashed at the tree; with one clean cut the tree fell to its soft green grave.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Soul shouted angrily, stomping toward his motorcycle.

"Great. I'm late. I'm never going to hear the end of it." Soul grumbled as he sped off through Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka was walking to one of Shibusen's giant balconies followed by Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey Maka! Where the hell is Soul?! I'm tired of being the only dude here!" Black*Star shouted unnecessarily

"I don't know Black*Star. I've been here just like you." Maka shot sarcastically.

"Haha! That's because you can't stay away from your God!" Black*Star gloated.

Maka rolled her eyes. Normally she didn't mind being at school without Soul. In fact, it was pretty normal since he always skipped anyway. Soul just didn't seem right after that strange phone call at breakfast. Tsubaki was trying to settle down Black*Star while Patty was cracking up at the chaos. Maka was too deep in thought to pay any attention to the ruckus.

"Yo."

Maka snapped back to reality and turned around to only meet crimson low eyes.

"So, you decided to skip class again I see." Maka said smugly.

Soul looked away from the peering glowing emeralds and looked down at his feet and let out a huge sigh. It's unusual for him not to shoot back a smart ass comment.

"Hey Soul! It's about time you showed up!" Black*Star shouted while him and Soul performed their greeting fist bump.

"Where have you been?! If you told me you were skipping, I wouldn't have gone to Sid's stupid lecture!"

"It's not like I was just hanging out in the school. I was riding the bike and lost track of time. It's cool." Soul managed to clear his head enough to finally hold a damn conversation.

'Bullshit' Maka thought suspiciously.

"Come on guys, second period is about to start." Tsubaki cheers with her soft, friendly voice.

"Yo Soul! Why don't we just skip the rest of the day? Nothing is better than hanging out with a big star right?!" Black*Star shouted as he threw his arm around Soul.

"Sounds cool to me."

Soul was already going to be chewed out for missing first period, might as well enjoy the rest of the day. Maka shot Soul and Black*Star and annoyed look and stormed off, Tsubaki ran after the pissed off meister.

"You know… You're super bad at lying Soul! Bye!" Patty shouted playfully as she ran toward her female friends.

Souls heart skipped a beat. 'Wait did Patty really just call me out?'

"Soul if anyone knows a bullshit act to look tough, it's us Thompsons. Seriously, you look awful." Liz stepped past Soul.

With the girls out of sight Black*Star turned to Soul.

"Damn you sure did something to piss them off!"

"Shut up, Let's go do something. I'm bored just standing here."

 ***Last class is over***

Kid, Liz, and Patty turned off toward their mansion and waved goodbye to the other two girls.

"Guess it's just us now, say Tsubaki, would you like to come over? I doubt Soul is home yet." Maka asked with a warm smile.

"I'd love to! Knowing those two it's probably going to be a late one." Tsubaki sighed.

 ***Maka/Souls Apartment***

"Well I guess I'll head home then… are you sure you don't want me to wait until Soul gets back?" Tsubaki asked in mid yawn.

"No thanks, Tsubaki! It's almost one. I don't want you to stay up all night for my sake!"

"I wonder if Black*Star is still with him… Well, see you later Maka! Oh! And thank you for dinner!" Tsubaki said while she bowed. And with that, Maka was alone in her apartment.

Maka's eyes peeked from her current slumber on the living room couch when she heard the front door open. Maka was too tired to keep them open any longer and she had fallen back asleep.

"Pffft, idiot. I would think a bed would be much more comfortable than this piece of shit couch." Soul slurred out.

Soul picked up his meister bridal style and carefully attempted to place her in her bed. However, to Soul this task was much harder due the fact he had been drinking and the room spun. He stumbled into the wall and the sudden jerk woke his meister. When Maka's focus returned she had realized she was being carried and that awful smell of liquor.

"Soul?" Maka mumbled.

"Shhh, I'm bringing you to your room because you thought it would be cool to sleep on the couch." Soul again slurred his words.

"Soul?! Are you drunk?!" Maka asked as she pushed her way out of Soul's arms.

"Maybe! Who cares anyway?! Stop being all judgmental because of what Spirit does" Soul shouted.

Maka's eyes widened. He has never snapped at her this bad since that time with Stein's scented candles.

"You wouldn't understand! You came from a rich family and I'm pretty sure your dad isn't a drunk!" Maka gasped 'Why did I say that?'

Soul let out a growl and stomped up to Maka which made her fall back onto her bed.

"You don't know shit about my family! And since you think my life is so great with my family I guess you won't care when my father takes me back to take Wes's place." Soul shouted, he was unable to stand straight the room continued to spin.

"Wh… What?! What do you mean, Soul?! You can't go back! He can't do that!" Maka began to panic.

"Yup, so that's what's going on in my world. How about you, Angel?" Soul said with a hint of seduction within the sarcasm.

Maka wasn't expecting that comment.

"Soul you are too drunk right now, go to bed. We will talk about this when you can finish a sentence without slurring."

"Whatever."

Soul stumbled out of his meisters room and into his. His face hit the cool pillow and he quickly fell into a deep slumber. Maka, however, wasn't so lucky. She couldn't stop thinking about what Soul had just told her. 'It's not fair! He can't take Soul away from me!' Her thoughts raced. Maka calmed herself and told herself not to panic. There is no way he would willingly go with him. With the thoughts that attempted to sooth her, she drifted away into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That morning Maka awoke and her thoughts of last night's conversation immediately flooded her mind. Maka checked the time, 6:00 A.M.

'Better start making breakfast' Maka thought as she crawled out of bed.

Soul awoke to the smell of his meisters cooking. Any other day it is a wonderful aroma, however, Soul had a slight hangover and the smell of food immediately made him want to vomit. He took off towards the small bathroom down the hall. Soul deposited what little he had in his stomach and leaned back to recover before attempting to stand. There was a small knock on the bathroom door.

'Great' Soul thought.

"Soul? Are you okay in there?" Maka asked in a concerned tone.

"Just fine."

"Okay then, Breakfast is ready if you are okay to eat."

Soul heard Maka's soft footsteps as she left the front of the bathroom door.

'Breakfast is not happening'

Soul brushed his teeth and managed to tame his drunken bed head. After he got dressed, Soul grabbed his keys and walked past the kitchen to the front door.

"Soul, aren't you going to eat?" Maka asked.

"Not today."

"Then Soul, I think it's about time you tell me what is going on with you."

"Maka, it's nothing that concerns you. Butt out."

"You're my weapon partner and for the past two days you've been bailing on me to go do death knows what!" Maka shouted.

"I've just been trying to deal with some shit. It's nothing, Maka."

"It's nothing? Then is what you said last night about your father just nothing?" Maka asked losing eye contact with her weapon.

"Not cool." Soul sighed.

"My father was the one that was on the phone. He told me that Wes had left the country and that he needs me to fill in for Wes until he finds him. He told me he was sending the family limo to pick me up on Monday." Soul confessed.

Maka was in shock.

"No way… What the hell am I supposed to do without my weapon?! Your dad treats you like shit! Why would you want to go back?!" Maka found herself in tears.

"I don't have a choice! I'm still a minor. Do you really think I would want to go back to that life?" Soul said looking away from the glossy emeralds that gleamed at him.

'He can't leave… I haven't even told him yet…' Maka shook her selfish thoughts away.

"Soul…"

"Yes, Meister?"

"You said your dad was coming on Monday?"

"Yeah"

"What if you're not here to be picked up?"

"What are you getting at, Meister?"

"Soul, I'm assuming you haven't told anyone at the DWMA about this yet. Why don't we ask Lord Death for an extended mission? Justin goes on missions for months at a time…" Maka suggested trying not to sound desperate.

Soul paused.

'I knew it sounded too desperate' Maka thought holding back more tears.

"Sounds cool, Let's do it!"

Before her mind could catch up she found herself lunging towards her weapon partner and embracing him. Once Maka realized what she was doing she started to pull back. Just then her weapon pulled her close and returned the embrace.

"Let's go talk to Lord Death." Soul said in his usual calm voice.

 ***Death Room***

Soul and Maka walked through the towering guillotines and approached the small clearing where Lord Death, himself, waited for them along with Sid.

"Hiya! Hello! What's up? Good to see ya! What can I do for Meister Maka and Demon Weapon Soul Eater?" Lord Death cheered.

"Good morning Lord Death. Sorry to drop in with such a short notice." Maka greeted respectfully.

"Soul and I were wondering if you could approve us to take on an extended mission?"

"Hmm… an extended mission, huh? This would be your first one…" Lord Death contemplated.

'Well there goes that plan' Soul thought as he began to get irritated.

"I think I have just the one! How's Japan for the location?" Lord Death suggested.

"Once you're there and settled I will give you more of the mission details."

Maka looked at Soul with excitement in her eyes. Soul nodded and they accepted the mission. They were dismissed to begin their preparations.

"Lord Death, you do know that Mr. Evans is coming on Monday to retrieve Soul? I don't know how he will react knowing we sent his son on a mission right before he arrived." Sid asked.

Lord Death took a long sip of his tea. "Yes, I do. That is exactly why I approved of the extended mission. If Mr. Evans asks we will just tell him, it was an emergency."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Albarn/Eater Residence***

"I can't believe he actually approved it!" Maka cheered unlocking the door to their cozy apartment.

"I know; it was really cool of him. I'm actually shocked that my father hasn't contacted him to make sure I'll be here."

"That does seem strange considering he knows what we do."

"Oh well. Come on Meister, let's pack. The sooner we leave the better."

Soul and Maka spent the rest of the day packing. Preparations bled into the evening hours when both of them heard the door open.

"Nyaaa! Maka! Souly-kun! I'm finally home! Blair shouted in excitement.

"Hey Blair. Welcome home. Soul and I are just packing for our trip." Maka answered from her room.

Blair transformed back into her feline form and pranced into Maka's room.

"Hey! What trip? I wanna go too!" Blair whined, marking Maka.

"You can't come with us. We are going on an extended mission." Soul spoke from Maka's doorway.

"Extended mission?! You guys are gonna leave me here all alone for death knows how long?! Who's going to play with me?" Blair continued to whine.

"We asked Tsubaki and Black*Star to come check on you" Maka chimed, as she folded one of her petite tank tops and placed it in her suitcase.

"Where is your mission?" Blair asked tilting her head slightly.

"We can't tell you. Sorry Blair." Maka said not meeting the feline's gaze.

"But you guys always tell me where you go!" Blair cried out.

"We can't this time Blair. When a man shows up, looking for us, we can't risk word getting out about our location." Soul said in a stern voice.

"Nya? A man is going to show up here? Looking for you two?"

"Not us, just Soul. Soul's Dad is trying to take him back, so that's why we took the extended mission." Maka answered, as she dragged her luggage toward the front door. Blair followed close.

"Oh I get it now! Don't worry my kittens! I'll be sure to lead Souly-kun's father astray!" Blair purred.

"Thanks Blair, Soul and I will be in touch." Maka said as she kneeled down and scratched behind Blair's ear.

"Yeah, thanks. It's cool of you to cover our asses." Soul said as he brought over the last of their luggage.

"Let's get some sleep, we have an early flight to catch; and Soul, you know you aren't a morning person." Maka chimed.

Soul scoffed at the comment and with that the Albarn/ Eater residence was quiet for the night.

The 12-hour flight the next morning was nothing to joke about. During the entire flight not once did the laughing sun set. Soul had no trouble sleeping on the flight, however, Maka wasn't so lucky. She stayed awake reading a new book she picked out at the airport. Maka couldn't resist sneaking a peek at a sleeping Soul.

'I hate that he's so cute when he sleeps.' Maka thought as she tried to hide her blush in her novel

'I think I need to tell him how I feel… I got lucky this time.' Maka sunk into her seat.

'How do I say it without sounding stupid? Ugh.' Maka was relieved when she heard they were preparing to land. They finally made it to Japan.

Maka and Soul checked into their hotel room and began to get settled for their long stay. The hotel they were staying at only had one room left due to the Sakura celebration, and that was the honeymoon suite. Once Maka heard that her and her weapon would be sharing a room and even a bed caused her entire face to glow red.

"What's wrong meister? Worried I'll do something to you while you're asleep?" Soul poked fun

"Shut up!" Maka said giving him a slight Maka chop.

"Ow meister! You have a weird taste in foreplay." Soul said rubbed his head.

"Glad to see you're so awake after that exhausting flight!" Maka said with heavy eyes.

"I feel great! Much better that my dad has no idea where I am." Soul said as he plopped down on the king sized bed.

"I'm going to let Lord Death know we made it safe!" Maka chimed as she went into the large bathroom and fogged up the mirror.

'42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door.'

"Hiya, Hello! What's up?" A friendly voice answered.

"Greetings, Lord Death! I wanted to inform you that Soul and I have made it to Japan. We are ready to receive the mission details." Maka informed.

"Excellent as always, Meister Maka! One of our sources claimed they have a Kishin egg. His name is Joji Obara, a prominent Osaka businessman. He has murdered and dismembered a few hostesses. The lack of evidence keeps the Japanese police away, so I need you two to go undercover at the restaurant he eats at. He targets foreigners so he should try to come after you, Meister Maka. Please be careful and don't make any moves until you have all the evidence you need. Japan isn't used to the way we do things so I can't have you slicing a man in half in the public."

"No problem! You can count on us! Thanks again, Lord Death." Maka smiled at the reaper.

"Of course, Meister Maka. I also thought I should tell you that Soul's father stopped by looking for Death Scythe Soul Eater. He was livid when he found out you two were on a mission. Don't worry, I didn't tell him your location." Lord Death informed giving them a thumbs up.

"You're the best, Lord Death. We will check back in when we have information!" With that the mirror returned to showing Maka's smiling reflection.

Sure the mission was definitely a high risk but at least she had her weapon partner with her. 'I guess I should fill Soul in on the details.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Meister… are you sure this is going to work?" Soul asked tilting his head slightly.

"Sure it will! Why do you ask?"

"Well it turns out Joji's favorite place is a maid café in Akihabara."

"What's wrong with going under cover at a café?" Maka asked in a low innocent tone.

"Well… nothing but this isn't a normal café, Meister. It's a maid café… you know where the ladies dress up as hot maids something that you don't do."

Maka's face began to glow red. 'Shit, why did I volunteer to be a target?'

Soul went and pulled out the maid outfit for his meister.

"Here you are meister go try it on."

Maka snatched the embarrassing outfit and went into the bathroom. A few moments later the shy meister emerged from the bathroom dressed in the tiniest outfit Maka has ever worn. The dress fit tightly around her torso and flared out at the hips thanks to the puffy petticoat. One wrong more and her panties would be on display. Soul couldn't keep his eyes off of his Meister until she caught him staring and he quickly responded.

"Not bad. Though the maids usually have bigger boobs…"

Maka retaliated with a Maka chop.

"OUCH Meister! I was only kidding!" Soul whined rubbing his now bruised skull.

"Whatever can we just get on with this" Maka said in an annoyed tone.

 ***Maid Café***

"Konichiwa!" Greeted the cute maid.

"Hi. I'm Maka the new employee. I apologize my Japanese isn't too great." Maka greeted as she bowed in respect.

"Oh no problem! All of our maids her study English so either works fine here! Let me show you around!" The maid said in a happy voice showing the confused meister around.

Maka's thoughts of the mission were racing, she barely heard anything her new coworker was saying.

"That man over there one of our regulars so he gets our special treatment."

Maka tuned back in and immediately darted her eyes to see a drunken Joji with two other maids sitting with him. Maka was disgusted.

'Men are such pigs. Drooling over a short skirt and exposed breasts.'

"What do you think?" The maid asked interrupting Maka's thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you think about our little family so far?" the maid repeated with a giggle.

"It's great everyone is so… Kawaii?"

The maid let out another giggle.

"Well if you would like you can assist our other two maids with our favorite customer and tomorrow we will show you more of the food part of it but for now you can just tend to him and his beverages!"

"Sure!" Maka said with a fake smile.

"Let me know if you have any questions!" And with that the over excited maid disappeared into the back.

Maka slowly approached Joji, trying to maintain a sexy feminine walk. Joji looked up and met her gaze and never broke eye contact until Maka reached his booth. Joji appeared to have dismissed the other two maids. They got up and shot Maka a couple of death stares and stormed off.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Joji took Maka's hand a kissed the top gently.

"Oh… um… Nihongo wo hanashimasen…" Maka stumbled over her words.

"Ah an English speaker. I should have known after seeing those big beautiful eyes. Just like emeralds glistening in the laughing sun." Joji complimented.

"Oh wow. Thank you!" Maka felt the hot blush on her face.

Maka sat down with the man and attempted to seduce him enough to encourage him to make a move. Meanwhile Soul was sitting in another booth watching the whole thing go down he had a sexy maid tend to him but he wasn't in the mood for some hot chick to fake flirt with him. His blood was boiling just seeing some other guy making his meister blush.

'Oh I can't wait to kill this clown.' Soul thought as he gritted his teeth.

Later that night, Soul opened the door for his meister to their home away from home.

"Seems like you and Joji were hitting it off. That was fast."

"Yeah! I thought this was going to be a lot harder!" Maka was so proud she was able to seduce a man.

"He even requested me for his visit tomorrow!"

"Don't forget the mission meister… remember we are trying to get proof that he is a murderer."

"That reminds me! When I looked at his soul there was nothing there… just an empty shell. It was like trying to find a witch…"

"That's very strange. Do you think he's a witch?"

"I'm not sure. If he is he's breaking our peace treaty between Lord Death and the Witches. All witches are no longer allowed to hide their presence." Maka's thoughts began to race again.

"Well if he is killing girls I'm sure he isn't going to listen to that rule either." Soul said plopping down on their comfy bed.

"Come join me, Meister. Maybe I'll show you how a real man should treat you" Soul said with a sly smirk.

"Get over yourself. I've had a long day I'm going to sleep" Maka smooshed her face in the pillows to hide her blush.

"ha! goodnight, Meister."

"Good night Soul."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ *****TRIGGER WARNING*****_

 _ **There is a rape scene. I wrote this based on what has personally happened to me. This was very hard for me to write but I am unable to talk to anyone about my experience so I pour my soul out in writing to feel better. All characters aside from Soul are above the age of 18.**_

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

"I'm just saying to remember he's a murderer, Maka!" Soul huffed.

"I know that! All I said was that I can understand why those girls were so attracted to him…" Maka said trailing off.

"Whatever we are here. We will discuss this later."

Soul and Maka split up as they normally do at the last cross stop before the Maid Café. Soul would walk an extra block or two and eventually end up in the Café.

'Be safe, Meister.' Soul sighed as he put one of his head phones in.

Suddenly a large van pulled over in front of Soul and two men jumped out. One was very large and built the other pretty average.

"Can I help you?" Soul snarled.

The average man answered with a laugh and held up his gun and fired. Soul smirked as he deflected the bullet with his scythe that was once his arm. The bullet instead shattered instead of bouncing off the blade and a few shards pierced through Soul's skin. Soul wiped the blood that was dripping down his face and looked up at the two men that were slowly walking towards him. Soul's vision began to blur and he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. Soul dropped to his knees and expelled his stomach contents.

'What the fuck is happening to me?! Why can't I keep my eyes open?'

Soul's paralyzed body fell to the ground and the last thing Soul could make out was the two men standing over him.

 _ **Maid Café**_

"So miss Maka tell me; are you seeing anybody?" Joji asked in a smooth seductive tone.

Maka blushed. "Oh! Not at all!"

Joji glanced down at his phone and smiled.

"That's great! How about a date?"

"Sure!" Maka answered so fast her mind couldn't keep up. 'What am I doing?'

"Great! I'll see you around 8? Let's meet here." Joji waved as he slipped out the front door.

Maka slipped down into her seat. 'Soul is going to kill me.'

She looked around at all the other booths and realized her weapon wasn't there. Panic was creeping through Maka's head. Maka used her soul perception and couldn't locate her partner. Maka immediately abandoned her shift and ran out of the Café back to her and Soul's hotel. Maka opened the room, hoping her partner was just sleeping. She found nothing but a dark and empty room. Maka sighed and turned around to shut the door but came face to face with none other than Joji. Maka almost screamed when Joji put his hand over her mouth and forced her into the room and slammed the door behind them.

"So, this is where you two have been staying. I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone." Joji said into Maka's ear.

Maka thoughts were racing as to what happened with Soul. 'He set us up.'

Maka elbowed as hard as she could into Joji's ribs. Joji gasped in pain as he threw Maka to the ground.

"Where is Soul?!" Maka demanded.

Joji recovered quickly and snatched Maka from the floor and held her against the wall by her throat.

"Don't worry, baby. I guess you can say he's here." Joji said whispering in her ear.

Maka went pale. 'Did he kill soul?' She still couldn't sense his soul.

"What the hell does that mean?" Maka snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well physically he is not here but he can see us. I've placed cameras throughout the room. So he can watch as I take you for myself." Joji licked up Maka's neck.

Maka shuddered and tried to get Joji off of her throat, but the more she struggled the more he was enjoying this. Joji turned and threw Maka down on the bed and immediately climbed on top of her. Her petite body was weak against his weight. Maka squirmed he place his hand over her mouth as he used his other hand to creep up her legs. Tears began falling from Maka's eyes. 'No, No, No, Please. Stop.' Maka just wanted to find her weapon partner. 'This is my fault I should have listened to Soul.' Joji crept past her upper thighs and rubbed his fingers over her sensitive spots. He started to tug at her panties.

"I was going to take you to dinner first but I just couldn't wait any longer. I'm going to enjoy this. Taking you right in front of the man who has feelings for you and if you try anything I will order my men to kill him." Joji said as he ripped off Maka's panties. He shoved two of his fingers into her and Maka jolted and tried to scream. More and more tears streaming down her face. Joji was getting even more turned on. He finally removed his hand from Maka's mouth and began to undo his button on his pants. Maka screamed for help. Joji just laughed.

"You know what's great about these honeymoon suites? They are sound proof."

Joji exposed himself to Maka as he pinned her down and began playing with her. Maka's spirit was on the verge of breaking. Joji began rubbing himself on Maka's most sensitive spots. Maka was fighting the moans that were trying to escape. Joji inserted himself deep into Maka with a hard thrust. Maka gasped and cried out in pain.

"You were a virgin? Man you are a trophy!" Joji grunted as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Stop it!" Maka cried out.

"Shut your mouth!" Joji put his hand over Maka's mouth once more.

Joji continued to take advantage of the meister until he finally had his finish.

"Fuck yes! You are so tight." Joji finished with one final thrust.

Maka laid motionless. Continuous stream of tears fell. Her spirit had shattered. All she wanted was to be with Soul. If she had stay in Death City this never would have happened. Joji's phone vibrated vigorously, tearing Maka from her thoughts.

"You're lucky that's my boss. I guess we will have to finish this another time." Joji re-buttoned his pants and fixed his short slick black hair.

"Well I'll be off. We will be in touch and if you tell anyone about anything I will kill Soul." Joji said slamming the door behind him. Leaving Maka alone and broken in a room full of regret and cameras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Sorry for how long it took to update! I just moved and I'm finally settled. Let me know what you guys think I know it took a dark turn but stay tuned!**_

 ***In the Basement***

Soul regained consciousness. His head was pounding. It felt like he hadn't slept in a month. His vision began to clear he realized he was in a basement and he was sitting in front of several monitors. 'What is this?' Soul thought, looking harder at the screens when suddenly his face went pale. Soul realized it was different camera angles of him and Maka's hotel room.

"Finally you're awake I thought you were going to miss the show. My bullets were made from a solidified tranquilizer so I wasn't sure how long they would keep you on your ass." The average looking man said from his seat across the room.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you guys? What do you want with me?"

"We are friends of Joji and we are here to make sure you don't get in his way." The larger man answered pointing at the screens.

Soul turned back towards the screens and immediate anger flooded his entire being as he watched Joji press Maka up against a wall. Soul squirmed in his seat but he was tied up in metal chains.

"Leave her alone!" Soul screamed. "MAKA!"

"She can't hear you, idiot." The average looking man said with a laugh.

Soul was seeing red as he watched helplessly as his meister was taken advantage of. Suddenly, Soul's body reacted to the strong emotion he holds for his meister. Multiple scythe blades shot out from every direction on Soul's body. The chains were severed like a hot knife in butter. Soul began losing himself to madness. He darted over towards the two men and in a single swing decapitated the average looking man. Soul stood over the man's body, laughing. The larger man charged at Soul swinging a hatchet. Soul sliced the man's hatchet in half while also slicing his throat. The large man fell hard to the floor. Soul stood trying to stop his madness from completely devouring his soul. Soul heard Maka sobbing on the monitors and Soul immediately regained focus and grabbed the two souls he had claimed and rushed to his meister.

Soul reached the top of the stairs and found himself in kitchen of the closed Maid Café. Soul ran towards the front and broke through a window to the darkness of the night. He ran as fast as he could toward their hotel. Soul finally reached the hotel and ran up the stairs to reach the floor him and his meister were occupying. Soul, winded, Finally reached their floor and ran through the door into the hallway. He heard a door slam as he dashed around that last corner between him and Maka. Soul had come face to face with Joji. Soul's anger immediately took over as he lunged toward Joji.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Joji defended himself from the multiple stab attacks.

"What's wrong Soul? She was going to let me anyway. She already said yes to a date without any hesitation it was only a matter of time, and I'm a very impatient man." Joji mocked as he pulled out his hidden blade.

Soul couldn't stand to hear this asshole's voice any longer. Soul dashed towards the man once more as Joji lifted his knife and ducked to avoid Soul's attack. Joji retaliated and slashed downward on Soul's shoulder. Soul winced and shouted with pain.

"You know Soul I know an awful lot about you. My boss told me everything; What you are, where you're from, and your fear of your own feelings when it comes to that girl. That's why I had to show you how a real man gets what he wants." Joji said with a sick confidant smirk.

"How dare you call yourself a man. If you have to rape someone to get what you want that just shows what a low life piece of trash you really are!" Soul shouted at Joji as madness began to take over. Suddenly, Soul felt a small cold hand on his shoulder. Soul immediately regained his consciousness and looked over to find his meister, her head hanging low. Maka removed her hand and looked at the blood she had collected from her weapon's wound. Maka re placed her hand on the middle of his back which is Soul's cue to transform. As soon as Maka grabbed onto Soul's staff, Soul felt Maka's madness begin to take over. It was so powerful it almost brought Soul deep into madness along with his meister. 'Maka! Snap out of it, Maka!' Soul tried to bring his meister back but she was already lunging at Joji. She slashed at him with such speed and precision. Joji could barely fend off the attacks. The criminal jumped back to regain his footing, he dashed forward and slashed Maka's wrist causing her to drop her weapon from the sudden vibration from the blade colliding with her black blood. Maka held her head in her hand as she regained her sanity. Joji stood over her.

"It's a shame I have to kill you I really enjoyed you." Joji said lifting his knife higher into the air. When unsuspecting scythe pierced through Joji's torso. Joji spit up blood and his face was drained of all the color. Joji smiled and gurgled out "Too late. The damage is done." Joji's body fell with a hard thump, revealing Soul behind him.

Maka stood over his body still fuming as she kept striking Joji's lifeless corpse. Maka began to tear up no matter how many times she hit him it didn't matter. Soul grabbed his meister and spun her around and locked her into a hug. Tears were falling from both weapon and meister.

"I'm so sorry, Maka." Soul said his voice shaking.

"He told me he would kill you if I tried anything." Maka collapsed into Soul's arms sobbing.

"I know meister. I heard him. The filthy animal made me watch. He had two of his men take me out and held me in the Maid cafe's basement."

"Soul, how is your shoulder?" Maka cried out.

"It's not too bad meister I've had worse from Crona" Soul responded hugging Maka tighter.

"I'm sorry meister. I failed our mission. I killed three people." Soul said in a disappointed tone.

Maka buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Maka said over and over in a whisper.

"Let's go home, Maka."

"Soul it's only been three weeks… What about your dad?" Maka said her tears continuing to fall.

"Fuck my dad. I need you to be ok. I'm taking you home and we are going to have Stein check on you." Soul said holding his meister tight.

"Come on meister we both should enjoy a shower."

Maka squeezed Souls sleeves. "Can… you sit in there with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course meister."

Soul grabbed Joji's dirty Kishin egg of a soul and finished it in one gulp. Soul returned to his meister and carried Maka back to their hotel room for one last night.


End file.
